


What His is His.

by 707dayslate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Knives, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: Yandere (ヤンデレ) is a portmanteau of two Japanese words yanderu (病んでる), meaning to be sick, and deredere (デレデレ), which is defined as strongly and deeply exhausted, infatuated, moonstruck, head-over-heels, or lovestruck, but in this case used for "lovestruck."Natsuki loves you, loves you more than anything in this world. Now that he has you, he would never let another person have you.





	What His is His.

You knew a secret that most others didn't know. Natsuki can be possessive, _very_ possessive. Subtle clues were there when you first started dating; him grabbing your shoulder or hip in public to pull you close, his face when men tried to flirt at you. You're pretty sure he has scared away a few guys alone by just looking at them, but you didn't mind. You love Natsuki, he loves you as well, he makes you feel protected and warm, he felt like home.  
  
\--------  
  
You went out by yourself one day to do some shopping, nothing special. The weather outside was unbearably hot, so you decided to wear something that showed a bit more skin than usual, but you felt comfortable. You were in a shop when a guy stopped you and started to talk; well actually, an old friend from high school. You usually felt awkward in these types of situations but he was nice to you in school without having alternative motives. You were catching up, cracking jokes with each other until you felt a tight grip on your hip as a body pressed onto your other side. You knew who hand that belonged to, you looked up to see Natsuki with a twisted frown on his face. You said his name, which brought his attention to you. His look lightened up a bit, but you could see the jealousy behind his eyes, the heat was burning into your soul.   
  
After the encounter with your friend, Natsuki offered to hang out with you and to walk you home.   
  
  
\--------  
  
Things got heated quickly after you both arrived at your place. You both ended up on your bed, your body almost naked below the blond, his shirt off as his pants undone hanged loosely around his hips, his cock upwards towards the seam of his briefs. You both gasped for breath as Natsuki sat up on his knees again, his legs between your legs to keep them open. His hands danced along your exposed skin, goosebumps screaming in their wake as his lips went for your neck. His teeth grazed your skin before biting, suckling afterwards. You know why he did this to you often; to claim you. You moans echoed into the room as his lips traveled across your chest, leaving reddened areas that would soon dust with purple. His mouth made a slow path to your breast, his other hand massaging, his thumb circling around your nipple as his mouth enclosed the other. His tongue felt like silk and your body felt like a coil, ready to spring at any second. "Natsuki, p-please!"  
  
You whimpered at the loss of contact when Natsuki pulled away, you heard a soft throaty laugh as he looked at you. "Please what? I don't know want you want from me if you don't say it." You whined, you almost wanted to kick you feet but you know better to not act so childish, unless you wanted to be punished. "Please.. don't tease me anymore. I want you." Natsuki sat up on his knees, a crooked smirk showed as he rolled his eyes before looking at you. "Well that's too bad, isn't it."  
  
"But!"   
  
"No buts. You were such a bad girl today, wearing those clothes out in public, talking to that 'friend' of yours. I knew what he was thinking, his eyes were all over you." His voice dropped as he spoke, your chest rising and falling as you listened. "He was not-!" Natsuki leaned back down, his hands on both sides of the bed near your head, his gaze holding yours. "I bet you wanted me to find you in that store, you wanted me to find you talking to him. Do you love to see me filled with jealousy?" Heat filled your chest, you were quick to defend yourself. "Natsuki, he was an old high school friend. He has never given me a second thought, let alone a first. I only want you, understand?"   
  
The blond cocked his head to the side as he smiled softly, he then leaned down to kiss your lips softly before sitting back up on his knees. "Oh, I trust you dear. It's.. the others that I don't trust. You're_ mine_, and mine alone. I'll make sure they see that." Natsuki's fingers traced your upper thighs, humming as he reached into his pocket, swiftly pulling out a small pocket knife, the blade quickly being flung out. The knife is small no doubt, but it looked sharp. You panicked, you almost sat up but Natsuki placed his hand flat on your stomach, his hooded eyes tracing your face before he spoke. "Don't act so nervous, I know damn well you have been dying for me to be rougher with you." Natsuki scooted down the bed as he leaned down, softly kissing your thigh, his lips slowly making their way to your pussy. "I'll make you feel great if you are a good girl for me." His warm breath flowed over your panties, your clit throbbed at the thought of his mouth being so close, yet blocked by clothing.  
  
"I trust you, N-Natsuki.." Your voice stuttering through your lips. You heard a low chuckle before Natsuki kissed up your thigh to your hip, his touch softer than usual. He sat up again, slightly hovering over you, his soft expression making you smile as you focus on his face.   
  
The cold metal startled you as you felt a warm, sharp sensation on your upper thigh. You tried to snap forward but one of Natsuki's hands kept you firmly in place, his hand pressing on your abdomen. "Tsk, stay still. This is exactly what you wanted,_ isn't it?_ For me to claim you?" You whimpered softly, feeling conflicted. Yes, the pain hurt, you felt a small amount of blood trickling from the cut but.. where it is placed, who is doing this to you, and the aroused look on Natsuki's face is setting your core on fire. You felt the bladed hit your skin again, though this time instead of moving you decided to bite your lip, blocking your moan as much as possible.  
  
"So, you decided to listen to me, hm?" You looked down at Natsuki as he lowered himself, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit, his eyes a piercing emerald. He pulled out the knife again, instead of it cutting your skin, he cut one side of your panties completely off. Your hip was now exposed, but you still remained covered, you wish he would just tear them off of you. You gasped as you felt his warm tongue drag against one of your cuts, his free hand snaking up your legs to rub you through your panties. His lips stayed at your skin, his head lifted just enough to speak. "I told you if you were a good girl, I'd reward you." His tongue trailed up the second cut before his lips sucked harshly at the area, making your head throw back, you swear you could see stars. Natsuki's fingers pressed firmer against your panties, making you whine as the onslaught of his lips stopped. He sat back up, looking at you as he wiped his lip with his thumb. "Don't get me wrong, this is as much of a reward for me as it is for you."   
  
You felt another sting against your other thigh, Natsuki's hand moved from your panties to your abdomen again, keeping you in place. You groaned as you felt the familiar sting again. Natsuki took quick work in cutting the other side of your panties, exposing yourself to him. You looked down as you heard the blade thrown to the floor, you watched as Natsuki took a long lick at the cuts, your free hand moving through his hair as your other hand gripped the bed sheets. Your fingers stayed loose as his tongue worked it's way down your inner thighs. His lips found their way quickly to your clit, his tongue working in circular motions as one finger slid through your core. You gripped his hair, pulling him closer against you as your back began to arch. You were already so close, Natsuki knew it too.  
  
You whined as Natsuki lifted himself up, scooting closer you, leaning forward, your legs opened further as a result. his finger remained inside you, adding another as he moved at a quick pace, his thumb finding it's way to your clit, moving in quick circular motions. He placed his hand by your head, using it as leverage as he leaned over you, his eyes hooded as he spoke sternly. "You're mine, everyone knows it now." You nodded as you moaned, you tried to keep eye contact. "Say it, tell me who you belong to." You gasped, you felt yourself at your limit. "You Natsuki, I'm yours." Natsuki smirked as he saw your head lean back into the pillows, he leaned forward more, watching your face move as you chased your high. "You cum for me, and only me. Understood?" You nodded quickly, your breathing becoming irregular. His lips barely pressed against yours as he spoke. "Cum for me." His lips pressed against yours, his lips swallowing your moans as you came on his fingers.   
  
Natsuki's lips slowly moved away from yours as his fingers slowed down, you slowly opened your eyes as you breathed deeply to see Natsuki, smiling above you. He leaned forward, kissing your forehead before pressing your lips against his again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "yandere" smut. This topic came up in discussion recently in a server I'm in.   
Though this isn't full on possessive, I hate being blamed for something I didn't do, something I see that happens a lot in fics. So it isn't.. full on yandere, but.. Knife play is fun.


End file.
